Illusion
by MrGuillam
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Sherlock es sich nur eingebildet hat, das John Watson an seiner Seite wäre?


Illusion

Sein Leben war nie wirklich einfach gewesen.

Nie hatte er jemanden an seiner Seite haben können, dem er vertrauten konnte. Immer war er nur von Leuten umgeben, die ihn hasste oder beschimpften. In ihren Augen war er anders, seltsam. Ein Freak eben.

Zu seiner Schulzeit war er immer ein Ausgestoßener gewesen. Gemieden von Kindern die im gleichen Alter waren wie er und gehänselt von den Älteren. Dabei waren auch die Lehrer keine Ausnahme. Sie behandelten ihn genauso schlecht.

Zu seiner Zeit an der Universität, hatte er sich an diesen Zustand schon gewöhnt. Versuchte erst gar nicht mehr Freunde zu finden oder seine Anwesenheit anderen aufzudrängen. Er akzeptierte sein Dasein als Außenseiter einfach. Nahm es hin, dass andere ihn beleidigten, weil er Dinge wusste, die sie nicht verstanden.

Was jedoch Niemand wusste, war das es ihn schmerzte. Das Alleinsein war schwer für ihn, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Gerne hätte er jemanden an seiner Seite, der für ihn da wäre und sein Freund sein würde.

Es reichte ihm schon eine einzige Person.

Dieser Wunsch wurde ihm jedoch nie erfüllt. Daher hatte er begonnen ein Schild um sich herum aufzubauen. Ein Schutzschild, das ihn vor allen Schlechtigkeiten der Menschen um ihn herum schützen sollte.

Für sich selbst hatte er beschlossen, wenn Niemand seine Nähe haben wollte, brauchte er sie genauso wenig. Menschen verletzten einander schließlich nur. Warum sollte er so etwas brauchen? Das versuchte er sich zu mindestens einzureden. Diesen einen, kleinen Wunsch, einen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben, verschloss er tief in sich. Vergrub alle Hoffnung und setzt sein einsames Leben weiter fort.

Doch alles änderte sich, als plötzlich er vor seiner Tür stand.

Er stellte sich als John Watson vor und sagte er sei hier um sich das freie Zimmer anzusehen. Wenn es nicht zuviel kosten würde, würde er dort einziehen.

Es war für ihn nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er in der Armee gedient hatte und gerade erst wieder aus seinem Einsatz zurückgekommen war. Eine Schussverletzung war daran Schuld und hatte mehr als nur eine Narbe bei ihm zurück gelassen. Posttraumatisches Trauma, wie er sofort erkannte.

Als er ihm diese vermeidlichen Tatsachen um die Ohren warf, bereitete er sich schon darauf vor wieder einmal beleidigt zu werden. Doch er konnte nicht anders als ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Es war für ihn einfach Routine.

Jedoch kam nichts des gleichen. John war erstaunt darüber, wie er das alles aus seinem Aussehen heraus lesen konnte. Sagte sogar, dass es eine unglaubliche Fähigkeit war, die er hatte. So etwas hatte er bisher noch nie von jemand gehört.

Nie hatte jemand seiner Fertigkeiten gelobt.

Seine Familie hatte sie immer als Normal hingenommen, denn sie hatten auch diese Fähigkeit. Andere Mitmenschen fanden sie wiederum seltsam oder hatten sie als Lächerlich abgetan. Etwas, das ihn bisher immer verletzt hatte. Nun doch plötzlich Lob dafür, ja sogar Bewunderung dafür zu halten war etwas völlig Neues für ihn, was ihn deutlich verwirrte. Und bisher hatte es noch nie vorher etwas gegeben was ihn so durcheinander brachte. Ein neues und wirklich seltsames Gefühl. Doch heimlich, in seinem innersten, freute er sich darüber endlich die so ersehnte Anerkennung zu bekommen, die er sich so gewünscht hatte.

Der Wunsch, denn er vor so lange Zeit in seinem tiefen Inneren, eingeschlossen hatte, drang nun wieder nach draussen. Vielleicht würde John Watson dieser eine Freund werden, denn er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte.

Der so sehnliche Wunsch von ihm wurde wahr. John wurde sein bester und einziger Freund. Es war egal, dass er nur diesen einen Freund hatte. Denn dieser war besonders. Keiner würde ihn ersetzen können. Niemand würde an ihn heran reichen.

John akzeptierte ihn, nahm seine kleine Macken hin. Zwar stritten sie manchmal über seine Eigenarten, doch trotzdem war es nie etwas Ernstes und die Sachen regelten sich im Allgemeinen wie von alleine.

Auch half John ihm bei seiner Arbeit. Wurde so ein Gefährte bei seinen gefährlichen Arbeiten.

Noch nie hatte er sich so gut gefühlt, wie zu dieser Zeit.

Doch wurde er schneller aus dieser Zeit hinaus gerissen als ihm lieb war. Es war keine Person, sondern Träume. In diesen sah er nur schwarz um sich herum, hörte jedoch Stimmen. Stimmen die ihm sagten, dass er aufwachen sollte. Endlich wieder zu sich kommen müssen, das man sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

Trotz seines so scharfen Verstandes hatte er keine Erklärung für diese Träume. Daher tat er sie einfach als unsinnig ab und lebte weiter sein Leben, zusammen mit John.

Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich jedoch.

Ein gefährlicher Gegenspieler erschien, mit dem Namen Moriarty. Er lug ihm zu einem Spiel ein, das gefährlicher war, als jedes Abenteuer, welches er vorher bestritten hatte. Doch das war ihm egal. Es war interessant und er würde es schafften, diesen Kerl zu besiegen.

Dabei hatte er jedoch eines vergessen.

John.

Moriarty entführte ihn. Begann ihn als Figur in seinem Spiel zu nutzen und ihn so vor eine Wahl zu stellen. Leben oder nicht lieben.

Seine Entscheidung war fatal.

Es gab eine Explosion.

„Sherlock!"

Wieder diese Stimme. Dieses Mal klarer, als in seinen Träumen.

Seine Augenlider waren schwer, doch trotzdem versuchte er sie zu öffnen. Grelles Licht begann ihn zu blenden. Er sah eine weise Decke.

„…John…"

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Dort stand sein Bruder Mycroft. Er war bleich, als hätte er einen Schock durchlebt, wirkte jedoch ungemein erleichtert. Was war passiert? Wo war John?

„Du hast uns allen wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt!" warf sein älterer Bruder ihm vor, wobei sein vorwurfsvoller Blick auf ihn gerichtet war. Sherlock ignorierte ihn jedoch und versuchte sich mühsam aufzurichten. Sein Blick schweifte dabei durch den Raum, der ganz eindeutig ein Krankzimmer war.

Er war in einem Krankenhaus? Oh, natürlich! Nach der Explosion war so etwas natürlich die nächst beste Entscheidung gewesen. Aber sein treuer Begleiter schien nicht im Zimmer zu sein. Wo war er dann?

„Wo ist John?"

Die Erleichterung im Gesicht von Mycroft veränderte sich. Wurde zu Verwirrung. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Von wem redest du?"

Nun war Sherlock ebenfalls verwirrt. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Mycroft konnte doch nicht ernsthaft meinen, das er John nicht mehr kannte.

„John, John Watson. Stell dich nicht so dumm an, das bist du nicht, dass wissen wir Beide! Wo ist er Mycroft?"

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, wurde er ungehalten. Wollte aufstehen und seinen besten und einzigen Freund suchen. Wenn ihm etwas wegen ihm zugestoßen war, würde er das sich nie im Leben verzeihen können.

Der ältere der Holmes Brüder drückte ihn doch wieder zurück ins Bett.

„Es gibt keinen John Watson! Sherlock erinnerst du doch eigentlich noch daran was überhaupt passiert ist?"

Natürlich wusste er das!

„Ja, die Explosion und der Pool. Moriarty war dort und…"

Die Verwirrung im Gesicht seines Bruders veränderte sich wieder. Wurde zu Besorgnis und hatte auch etwas von Mitleid. Was war denn nur los?

„Sherlock, das war alles nur ein Trugbild. Ich habe dich in deiner Wohnung gefunden. Du hast eine Überdosis Heroin zu dir genommen. Das war alles nur ein Traum!"

Es war plötzlich so, als würde Sherlock in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch fallen. Das alles war nur eine Illusion gewesen. Nichts weiter als ein verdammter Traum. Es gab keinen John Watson, keinen Freund an seiner Seite.

Er war noch immer allein und würde es auf ewig bleiben.


End file.
